Christmas Duck
by shajira
Summary: How do enemies and a duck celebrate Christmas?


Christmas Duck

By:Shajira

Summary:

"How do enemies and a duck celebrate Christmas?"

Warning:

This fic is meant only for those who could understand Filipino/ Tagalog. To those who won't be able tp understand this, I just want to greet you, guys, a Merry Christmas and a Bombastic New Year!

Dedication:

Well, because I love ya all kababayans, heto na ang pinakahihintay na Tagalog fic ko. Para sa mga nag-request na sina:

shinjun9sasusaku

cladixe

watevergurl

myxavier

secret24

Fourth Hokage Ichigo Kurosaki

Para sa inyo eto. And of course, for my classmates, Krisha and Cesar ;p

Maligayang Pasko.

------OoO-----

11.

Eleven.

Labing-isa.

Ganyan na karami ang buntong-hiningang napakawalan ni Sakura Kinomoto. Isa na lamang at makokompleto na niya ang "12 Sighs of Christmas". Ngunit sino ba naman ang hindi?!? For the first time in her life, maaga siayng dumating! Wala pang alas-otso ay nasa school na siya pero malapit na ang alas-diyes ay kulang pa rin ang mga classmates niya.

Plus. Oo, PLUS! Bakit ang WORST enemy pa niya ang naging groupmate at seatmate niya?!

Itinaas niya ang kanyang kamay upangh makuha ang atensyon ng mga organizers. Si **Rika** ang bahala sa food and drinks, si **Naoko** ang sa decorations, sa games naman at kung anu-ano pang pakulo si **Chiharu**, si **Mei Lin** ang magsisilbing emcee, at syempre ang best friend DEARIE niyang si **Tomoyo** ang sa music at bahalang mga-record ng event na ito in video.

"O, Sakura?"

"Bakit---?"

"Bakit di pa nagsisimula ang Christmas Party natin?" pangunguna mi Mei Lin. "Alam naming ikaw ang pinakaunang dumating but don't worry be happy malapit ng magsimula ang party."

Lantaran niyang ipinakita ang pagsimangot nang ngumisi si Mei. May pakiramdam siyang alam nito ang TALAGANG nais niyang itanong. Ngayon siya nagsisisi sa hindi niya pagtanggap sa alok na maging organaizer disin sana eh napiogilan niya ang mapait na sumpa ng tadhanang magkasama sila ni Syaoran Li. "Bakit kailangan ko pang makasama sa iisang groupo ang **Mama's Boy** na 'to?" tanong niya sabay turo sa hinayupak na pantasya DAW ng kababaihan.

"Manahimik nga, babaeng halimaw. Sa pagkakatanda ko, elementary pa lang tayo nang makita mo kami ng Mama ko di tulad mo na hanggang ngayon ay kailangan pang ikadena ng Kuya para lang walang matakot sa pagmumukha mo."

Biglang-bigla ang pag-init ng ulo ni Sakura. "Well, malas mo dahil kailangan ko pang masaksihan ang moment ninyong mag-ina. 'Jun-jun, huwag kang papagutom, ha? Eat your sandwich kung away mong itago ko ang laruan mo'," panggagaya pa niya sa sinabi ng ermat nito. Added bonus din na hate na hate nito ang childhood nickname na Jun-jun.

"She was talking about my playstation! At mas okay naman 'yun kayasa mabasted ng crush," balik nito na may ngisi pa.

Alam nniyang si Yukiyo ang tinutukoy ng Syaoran Li na 'to. Ngunit hindi na siay nasasakatan because past is apst t cruish lanmg naman yun. Pero insulto pa rin yun sa kanaya. "**Junanak**!"

"Anong Junanak?"

"Jun-jun tiyanak!"

"**Tikbalang**! Ang laki ng butas ng ilong mo 'pag sumisige ang pagiging palengkera mo."

Magsasalita pa sana si Sakura kung hindi nagsalita—ehem, tumili si Tomoyo sa as usual na high-pitched voice nito. "Ang CUTE!!!!!! How sweet!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bagay talaga sila. Tiyanak at tikbalang, parehong impakto."

Natamapal na lamang ni Syaoran ang sariling noo habang si Sakura ay PARANG maiiyak na. Ba't ba ang lupit ng mundo sa kanya kahit Pasko?!!!??

"Okay, guys, it's time to start the party! Rock-rock-an na!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---

Satisfied naman si Sakura s aparty. It's alreadt 2 PM at super enjoy ang mga games at yugyugan to the max kapag tumutugtog na ang **Multiple Choice Band** na guest nila sa party.

"And now, to move on top our final game," anunsyo ni Mei. "Kailangan natin ng two representatives from each group. Girl and boy."

Napatingin si Sakura kay Eriol. Ito ang nagsisilibing group leader nila at sa ngiti pa lang nito ay kinakabahan na siya. Second to the kulelat group sila at obsessed si Eriol ngayon na manalo.

"Group leaders, pumili na kayo ng sasayaw para sa ating SWEET DANCE!"

Eeeeeck!!!! Gusto na ni Sakura na lamunin ng lupa!

"Sakura…"

"E-eriol…he he, bakit?"

Bigla na lang nga-flash effect ang eyeglasses ni Eriol. "16 points tayo, ang leading group naman ang 25 points. 'Pag nanalo tayo dito, pwede pa tayong maging second because of the 5 award points kaya…"

"Kaya?"

Heto na…Heto na…

"Sumayaw ka…"

Waaaaaaaaah……

"Kasama ni…"

Doo bi…

"…Syaoran…"

Doo!!!!

---

Nagpi-fiesta ang buong klase. Dinig na dinig sa buong Milky Way Galaxy ang mga kantiyawan at cat calls. Kung saan-saan din nagpa-flash ang mga camera at video cam ni Tomoyo na naka-tape ang bibig upang pigiulan ang pagsabog ng Mayon sa oras na nag-KAWAII mode na ito.

_Walang tigil ang gulo sa aking  
pag-iisip  
Mula nang tayo'y nagpasyang  
maghiwalay  
Nagpaalam pagkat hindi tayo bagay  
Nakapagtataka, oh_.

Si Sakura naman ay di malaman kung paano mag-rereat. She's now in the arms of her worst enemy and yet…it feels so right…

'Ano kaya ang iniisip niya?'

_Kung bakit ganito ang a-king  
kapalaran  
Di ba't ilang ulit ka nang  
nagpaalam  
At bawat paalam ay puno ng iyakan  
Nakapagtataka, nakapagtataka_

Syaoran troo was thinking the same. Ano kaya ang iniisip ni Sakura…ng kababata niya? It's been years mula ng huling nasa friendly terms sil at hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit siay pumayag sa kalokohang ito ni Eriol.

But somehow, he didn't find himself complaining…Sa totoo nga, gustong-gusto niya ang sitwasyon nila nagyon ni Sakura…

_Hindi ka ba napapagod,  
o di kaya'y nagsasawa  
Sa ating mga tampuhang  
walang hanggang katapusan  
Napahid na ang mga luha,  
damdamin at puso'y tigang  
Wala nang maibubuga,  
wala na 'kong maramdaman._

Unknowingly ay napahigpit ang hapit niya sa baywang ng dalaga which, of course, didn't go unnotice sa parte ng mga kaklase nila na halos magsakalan na sa sobrang kilig.

Paano ba naman kasi, silang dalawa lang ang sumasayaw at hindi pa nag-aaway.

_Kung tunay tayong  
nagmamahalan  
Ba't di tayo magkasunduan  
Oh, oh._

They feel…strange…

…so strangely FAMILIAR…

_Walang tigil ang ulan  
at nasaan ka, araw  
Napano na'ng pag-ibig sa isa't  
isa  
Wala na bang nananatiling pag-asa  
Nakapagtataka, saan ka napunta?_

Hindi mapigilan ni Sakura ang mapatingin sa mga mata ni Syaoran…so intense…blazing amber talaga na tagus-tagusan.

Bigla na lamang niyang naalala nung 'asa elementary pa sila. Hindi naman sila nag-aaway, nag-aasaran lang. Paminsan-minsan lang din siay kung mainis kay Syaoran ay yun ay ang mga times na nagkwekwento ito tungkol sa mga crushes nito…

_Hindi ka ba napapagod,  
o di kaya'y nagsasawa  
Sa ating mga tampuhang  
walang hanggang katapusan_

At isa pa, may gusto siya kay Syaoran.

Butr all changed nang makita niya itong may kayakap at uber close na ng mga mukha----

_Napahid na ang mga luha,  
damdamin at puso'y tigang  
Wala nang maibubuga,  
wala na 'kong maramdaman.oohh_

"S-sakura, may sasabihin sana ako sa'yo…"

"Hmmm?"

"I…"

_Napahid na ang mga luha,  
damdamin at puso'y tigang  
Wala nang maibubuga,  
wala na 'kong maramdaman._

Biglang nagrambulan ang mga daga ni Sakura sa dibdib.

"I…" Pumikit pa si Syaoran saka huminga ng malalim. "I…"

"I…?"

"Ay ano ba yan?!"

"Ang tagal!"

"Bitin kami!"

Kung tunay tayong  
nagmamahalan  
Ba't di tayo magkasunduan  
Oh, oh.

Sakura and Syaoran both fell anime style. Nakalimutan nilang andun pala ang buong klase at naglalakihan na ang mga tainga ng mga classmates nila.

---

Sa mga natitirang oras ng party ay tahimik lamang ang dalawa bagaman kung minsan ay nakakakhulihan sila ng ti9ngin na agad din naman nilang binabawi…

It's now time for the gift-giving. Napabuntong-hininga si Sakura at tumayo upang ibigay ang kanyang regalo sa kanyang nabunot. Siaya ang pinakahuling magbibigay.

"Merry Christmas. Hetong regalo mo," she GREETED as she shoved her gift to Syaoran. Aalis na sana si Sakura nang tnaggapin nito ang regalo ngunit hinawakan siya nito sa braso. "Huh?"

"Heto. Bukasan mo na rin."

Thew room fell unusually silent. Pero wala sa mga classmates niya ang atensyon ni Sakura kundi sa maliit na box na iniabot ni Syaoran.

She reached and opened it oly to reveal a… "A **_DUCK_**????!!!!!!!"

Pakiramdam ni Syaoran ay nabingi siya sa pagsabog ni Sakura. Alam niyang maiinis ito. Lagi niya itong inaasar noon na nang-huhuli ito ng bibi sa tuwing nadadapa ito.

"Syaoran Li, you're the worst jerk ever!" siagw ni Sakura. She slmmed the duck into the nearby table kung saan nakapatong ang mikropono.

The duck made a noisy squeaking sound na normal lamang sa mga gaya nitong laruan. But Sakura didn't expect what came next.

'I love you…I love you…I'm sorry for hurting you…I love you…quack quack…I love you…I love you…I lov eyou…'

Recorded ba yun? Ah, basta, mukahang hindi naman pal siay isinumpa ng tadhana. Nang tingnan niya ang mga mata ni Syaoran na punong-puno ng L-O-V-E, alam niya, masaya na ang kanayang Pasko.

----OoO----

Ehehehe, ano sa tingin niyo? Christmas gift niyo na sa akin ang mga rebyu!!!!

By the way, ilan sa mga events dito ay totoong nangyari sa tunay na buhay, nung Chrsitmas Party namin, ahehe, and the duck was a gift given to my classmate who is the guitarist of the Multiple Choice band na guest tlaga namin last Thursday. Haay, huwag sana akong mapatay ng mga classmates ko ;p

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!

Mwahuggzzz,

SHAJIRA


End file.
